La croisière s'amuse
by AlexNightt
Summary: Lyle prend des vacances et part pour une minicroisière au large de la côte Est. Heureusement, il ignore qui se trouve sur le bateau....


Note de l'auteur : Voilà une tite fanfic écrite pour le challenge n°10 d'ITML. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement des termes mais je sais qu'il fallait introduire dans l'histoire des titres d'épisodes des différentes saisons de Tp (8 titres je crois)…. Saurez vous les retrouver ?

°°°°°

Lyle était sortit du bureau de Raines, satisfait puisqu'il venait d'obtenir dix jours de congés, sans avoir eu recours à la menace ou voire même à la force. L'emphysémateux était trop heureux de se débarrasser de lui et de pouvoir mener ses petites expériences au niveau souterrain 26 tranquillement.

Lyle n'était pas une personne de confiance mais il faisait encore moins confiance à sa jumelle qu'il prendrait soin d'éloigner pour le week-end. Une idée digne des coups tordus du caméléon trottait dans la tête d'oncle fétide: il allait tenter de provoquer une rencontre entre les jumeaux pour détourner leur attention et pour... s'amuser! Sa décision prise, il s'empressa de trouver sur internet une agence de voyage dans le Delaware susceptible de répondre à ses attentes...

Raines avait mis en marche son plan durant la semaine et quant Parker vint demander son week-end il accepta sans discuter.  
Lyle avait reçu chez lui un billet de croisière envoyé par un inconnu et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à partir: cette croisière serait une excellente introduction à son périple d'une semaine en Asie.  
Parker quant à elle, avait pris ce week-end de congé suite a la découverte d'un billet de croisière dans sa pile de courrier. Elle avait d'abord pensé à une arnaque puis s'était finalement décidée à partir pour découvrir qui avait envoyé le billet et pourquoi. Elle avait également un grand besoin de repos.

C'est ainsi que Lyle et Parker se retrouvèrent sur le même bateau, pour deux jours au large de la côte Est.  
Leurs goûts étant très différents et le bateau étant immense ils ne se croisèrent pas pendant les premières heures de voyage.

Lyle avait pris possession de la chambre n°36, y avait déposé ses affaires est avait opté pour une petite baignade dans la grande piscine du bateau.  
A présent il sirotait un cocktail au bord du bassin en faisant connaissance avec une jeune femme tout à fait à son goût. Le voyage commençait bien pour lui !

Parker, elle avait pris possession de la chambre n°116 et avait préféré le centre de remise en forme, les massages et les soins en tous genres à la piscine.

Vers seize heures, Lyle, s'étant baigné et ayant longuement discuté avec sa nouvelle amie, se décida à l'inviter à dîner et à prendre un verre dans sa cabine. La jeune femme accepta avec plaisir.

Non loin de là, Parker sortait du centre de remise en forme et projetait de descendre à sa cabine pour se changer puis d'aller faire un tour du bateau et tenter de trouver la raison pour laquelle elle s'y trouvait.

Alors qu'elle avait la tête plongée dans son sac, à la recherche de la clef de sa cabine égarée, elle ne se souciait pas de regarder en face d'elle et c'est au détour d'un couloir qu'elle alla percuter un homme.  
Elle reconnut rapidement le maladroit et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer son nom et déverser sur lui un flot d'insultes, Jarod, qui jusqu'à lors regardait droit devant lui, sous l'effet d'une double surprise, la pris par le bras et l'entraîna dans la cabine la plus proche, la n°36.

Les interrompant une seconde fois, un bruit de clef que l'on introduit dans une serrure se fit entendre. Cet idiot de Lyle avait oublié de fermer sa cabine et allait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre.  
Alors Jarod invita une seconde fois Parker à se cacher; mais cette fois pas de cabine à proximité, ils finirent tous les deux assis au fond d'un large placard. Assez large pour accueillir deux personnes mais trop étroit au goût de Parker qui était obligée de se coller contre Jarod pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir.   
Bien sur, dans d'autres conditions, le caméléon n'aurait pas aimé approcher Parker -et surtout son arme- de trop près, mais pour l'heure, la situation était loin de lui déplaire.  
Parker, elle, se rendit compte de sa bêtise d'être partie sans s'assurer de la provenance de son billet. A en croire la surprise de Jarod, le billet ne venait pas de lui et elle rejetait la faute sur ce foutu destin pour lui avoir gâché son week-end.

Du fond de leur placard, ils entendirent l'homme sans pouce parler puis une femme répondre, puis une longue conversation s'en suivit. Le chat et la souris purent constater à quel point Lyle avait un comportement étrange en présence de son invitée: il débitait un nombre incroyable de mensonges et quelques phrases dans une autre langue, du chinois peut-être.

Au bout de deux éprouvantes heures à écouter le frère jumeau de Parker et ce mannequin thaïlandais se faire la cour et se bécoter comme des adolescents, Jarod eut le soulagement d'entendre la jeune femme proposer à Lyle de terminer la conversation dans sa cabine et les deux tourtereaux partirent. Bien sur, Lyle oublia une fois de plus de fermer sa cabine, ce qui était loin de déplaire à Jarod qui n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps à forcer la serrure pour sortir. Ce dernier pu enfin prendre la parole:

- Parker, tu dors?

- Non mais je suis en plein cauchemar !

- De quoi tu te plaints? Tu es en week-end sur l'un des plus beau bateau de croisière... dit-il ironiquement.

- Non je suis enfermée dans un placard avec...toi ! et tu vas encore me filer entre les doigts parce que je n'ai ni arme ni menottes ! Si c'est ce qu'on appelle une croisière je me fais la promesse de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds sur un bateau !  
Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ! C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce billet !

Et c'est seulement à ce moment là, alors qu'ils sortaient du placard, qu'elle remarqua le costume de Jarod.

- Je ne sais pas qui a voulu te jouer un mauvais tour au Centre mais je n'y suis pour rien, je suis maître d'hôtel sur ce bateau, expliqua-t-il.

- Ce qui explique le costume ridicule! se moqua-t-elle. Mais tu m'as suivit c'est ça?

- Très drôle! Mais si je suis ici, tu vois, c'est pour enquêter sur la disparition de... Oh! mais j'oubliais que le sort des faibles et des opprimés ne t'intéressait pas ...

- Très drôle, mais ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Jarod.

- Je ne joue pas Parker... Tu ne comptes tout de même pas rester dans la cabine de ton frère pendant deux jours, n'est-ce pas? Allons boire un verre au bar pendant que ton frère est loin.

- Et puis quoi encore ! C'est hors de question ! Il ne faut pas que Lyle sache que je suis ici. Je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma cabine jusqu'à demain et vider le mini-bar. Aure voir. 

Alors qu'elle sortait de la cabine, plus en colère que jamais, il la retint une seconde fois par le bras et lui sourit.

- Je ne supporterai pas de te savoir seule dans ta cabine pendant deux jours, je vais nous chercher à boire pour te tenir compagnie et je pourrais t'offrir mes services de maître d'hôtel personnel pour le week-end! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

A ce moment là, en voyant le regard enfantin et le sourire de Jarod, Parker oublia un instant le Centre, sa mission, les fantômes du passé, et laissa tomber le masque.  
Après tout, elle serait enfermée jusqu'au lendemain alors un peu de compagnie et un homme à son service ne lui feraient pas de mal et puis ils pouvaient bien faire la paix pour un week-end...  
Alors elle lui sourit, tourna les talons en direction de sa cabine et lui dit:

- Une vodka bien frappée, et dépêche-toi !

THE END !

Titres d'épisode:  
Saison 1: Le chat et le souris, Le frère jumeau, La clef  
Saison 2: Mensonges  
Saison 3: La promesse, Une personne de confiance  
Saison 4: Les fantômes du passé, Comportement étrange

Merci à Karine, Tem et à toutes les autres pour ce challenge!


End file.
